


If Only - Card Room Fanfic

by HaiRyuuKi



Category: Card room
Genre: Boys' Love, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaiRyuuKi/pseuds/HaiRyuuKi
Summary: Xiao Lou secretly liked Yu Hanjiang. And so when the man told him he will invite him for dinner after the holiday, he was very happy. However, he realized that both their work is very busy and so they’d definitely wouldn’t find a time to set a date… for dinner. And so, Xiao Lou felt disappointed and he forgot about it.(A/N: trying to reach the deadline for CGgiveaway2019 😂)
Relationships: Yu Hanjiang x Xiao Lou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Chrysanthemum Garden - Holiday Giveaway 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first sentences were translated by the Chrysanthemum Garden translation group! Please visit their site to read more translated danmei novels by their group!

“Happy New Year.”

Sender: Yu Hanjiang.

Seeing this familiar snowy avatar, Xiao Lou’s lips slightly curved and he quickly replied, “You too. Happy New Year.”

Yu Hanjiang asked, “When are you going back to school?” 

Xiao Lou replied, “I’ll be back on the seventh day after New Year’s Day.”

Yu Hanjiang: “Thank you very much for your help last time. Once you come back, I’ll invite you to dinner.”

Xiao Lou: “Captain Yu is too polite. I’ll contact you when I’m back.”

(A/N: credits to Chrysanthemum Garden for the translation~~~) 

The conversation ended. Xiao Lou stared at each words as he read the conversation on his phone. Subconsciously, he smiled. He felt his heart flutter and felt butterflies in his stomach. Yes. He is attracted to Yu Hanjiang. He likes Yu Hanjiang. Reaching his age, it is really hard to live his life like a monk. With his kind of work, it is more difficult to find someone to be a partner. Adding his sexual orientation, it is rare to find a man he could like. 

Yu Hanjiang fits all the criteria he is looking for a guy. He is very handsome, has a sexy and fit body, is very dedicated to his work, a serious guy, and an obviously dependable and responsible man. He sighed as he stared at the night sky that is filled with stars. After the holiday, he will go back to his work. It would be very busy and he wonders if he could find time to have dinner with Yu Hanjiang. Also, even if he is free, that doesn’t necessarily mean that the man would be also free. Suddenly, he felt that their work is getting in his way. He felt a headache. 

“Cousin, what are you doing? You’re standing alone there… are you chatting with your girlfriend?” he heard his cousin’s voice followed by his cousin’s head popping out of the curtain. 

Xiao Lou just laughed. If only he is… how great would that be. He thought and shook his head. He smiled at his cousin. “Let’s continue to play.” He told him and walked inside their house first. 

Months later. 

Xiao Lou sighed after he fixed the knob of his drawer when he accidentally hit it. Lately, he felt his mind floating. Obviously, he is distracted. Fortunately, his performance while teaching wasn’t affected. He suddenly felt on edge after the New Year. Was it because I am overworked? He thought, then shook his head. He felt like he forgot something important, and so he felt edgy. I wonder what it is… for me to forget something important is not within my character. He frowned and sat on his seat as he fixed his students’ workbooks. However, he was still staring at the space.

A knock on his table woke him up. He turned and saw his co-teacher smiling at him. Her smile is teasing and her eyes bright as she looked at him. “… what?” Xiao Lou asked. “What’s with you? Your smile… looks disturbing.” He told her. 

She just continued smiling. “Professor Xiao – you didn’t tell me you know a hottie?” she asked. 

“… a what?” he asked, skeptical. However, she didn’t elaborate and pulled him up. Then, he pushed him towards the door. He looked at her, confused by her actions. However, he finally knew why she would do that. 

A tall and very handsome man was standing upright by the wall. His eyes are looking around the area. He was wearing shirt underneath his sweater and black pants. Hung on his right arm is his trench coat. Xiao Lou felt his heart skipped a beat and then beat wildly against his chest when he saw Yu Hanjiang. This is his first time seeing him on his casual clothes. Thinking this, his eyes lit up. However, he didn’t dare to breathe heavily in case Yu Hanjiang might notice him staring at him. Like him, the other students are also looking at Yu Hanjiang, wondering if the man is a model or an actor. 

He is a policeman, actually. He thought and his lips formed into a smile. “Group leader Yu.” He finally called him. Calming down his heart, he walked towards him. 

Yu Hanjiang turned to him and nodded. “Professor – ah.” He said when he saw Xiao Lou suddenly tripped (?). He immediately reached out his hand to catch him. His right arm wrapped around the professor’s slim waist, feeling his curve. His other hand grabbed the professor’s arm. 

Xiao Lou’s eyes went wide when he felt his back was pushed. He almost fell if Yu Hanjiang had not caught him. He raised his head and was met with Yu Hanjiang’s worried face. “Are you alright, professor Xiao?” he asked, concern in his voice. 

Xiao Lou woke up and immediately steadied himself. In the corner of his eye, he caught sight of his co-teacher giggling while hiding behind the door. He secretly sighed. She really… he thought. He was confessed by her before. However, he doesn’t want to lie nor make her hopes up, and so he honestly told her he is gay. She accepted, and actually looked like she was relieved. When he asked her, she answered. “I was afraid you’ve been keeping a mistress and hiding a 3-year old child. You’re actually… professor Xiao, you are brave to admit your sexual orientation. I’ll support your romantic life! So, do you like someone? Introduce him to me so I can see if he’s for you – “ and she was turned to be his love life’s spectator. He knows she is sincere. “It was nothing. I just lost my footing.” He answered and immediately apologized. 

Yu Hanjiang stared at him, but didn’t comment. “I’m sorry for suddenly showing up, too.” He told him. 

Xiao Lou smiled. “It’s fine. I just finished my last class.” He said. 

Yu Hanjiang nodded. “I am here to ask you for dinner that I promised last time.” He explained. 

Xiao Lou paused. Ah. So this is what he had forgotten. He looked at Yu Hanjiang. Indeed, the man didn’t show up in school in his uniform like last time. He first thought that the man had visited an acquaintance of his in the school and went to drop by him. However, Yu Hanjiang is actually here for him. “Oh.” He said, feeling his heart beating wildly again. “I am free today. You just came at the right time.” He told him and smiled. He may have forgotten, but the man didn’t. “I’ll go get my stuff first. Then, we can have dinner.” He told him and went inside the office. 

Yu Hanjiang nodded. Then, his eyes fell on the female teacher who went out behind the door and greeted Xiao Lou. He watched as the two talked and finally disappeared from his sight as they wen inside. They looked lively and get along well. Just like a coup – he turned his sight elsewhere. 

When Xiao Lou went outside to meet Yu Hanjiang, he noticed the man is releasing his usual strong aura unlike earlier where he looked approachable. He asked him if something was wrong and if a case came up, but the man just shook his head. They left the school and went to the restaurant where Yu Hanjiang booked a table. 

Before the food was served, after the food was served, while they ate, and after they ate, they only talked about casual things like politics, entertainment and business. They never talked about their work, but they also never talked something about their personal life. Their dinner looked like a dinner for business. 

Xiao Lou went home disappointed that night although he didn’t show it since Yu Hanjiang gentlemanly sent him home. He isn’t petty to hold this against the man, since the two of then aren’t even in a relationship, much less even have a mutual understanding. It was only one-sided on his part. As he lie on his bed, he stared at his ceiling. Should I give up? He thought and closed his eyes as he laid his arm over his closed eyes. He thought it’d be a date. But, he should have expected. Yu Hanjiang can’t have any feeling towards him aside respect. He is only an acquaintance for the man. “Damn it.” He cursed when he felt tears fell from his eyes. He held his chest when he felt it’s painful. “… have I already fallen in him?” he asked and curled himself on his bed. It’s impossible. He thought, trying to convince himself even if the fact is already in front of him. What the eyes can’t see, the heart forgets. If I can’t see him, I wouldn’t think of him. I won’t miss him. He thought as he hugged his knees. Also, both of them are busy with their work. And so they wouldn’t meet. His first love ended before it could even start. 

Heartbroken, he decided to stay away from Yu Hanjiang and forget him. 

Spring, summer, and fall arrived and left. Now it is time for winter again. Yu Hanjiang stared at his phone which its screen didn’t even lit up. 

“Uhm… group leader – “ his subordinate called. Yu Hanjiang turned to him. “I’ve been calling you for five minutes. You didn’t hear me…” he said and immediately shrunk his neck when he saw Yu Hanjiang frowned.   
Yu Hanjiang immediately fixed his expression. He glanced at his phone again before he turned to his subordinate. “I’ll follow after a minute.” He told him. The man nodded and immediately left. Yu Hanjiang looked at his phone again. Why isn’t he texting me? He thought as he read Xiao Lou’s last message to him. It was six months ago. He felt his stomach hurt again and he frowned, deeper this time. The last time they saw and talked with each other was that dinner he promised him during the end of last year. Then, they didn’t see each other after that. The cases he handle may be varied but surprisingly there wasn’t a case that is related to the university Xiao Lou is working. Well, not that he wished to have an accident in their school, but… he looked at the last message the man sent again. They only chatted through phone, and the messages can be counted in both hands and feet. 

(A/N: Equal or less than 20. Poor YHJ. You pissed our professor!) 

Looking at it made him feel irritated. He hid his phone in his pocket and followed his subordinates. Tonight’s case is hostage taking in a restaurant because of a revenge. He suddenly felt like taking revenge to someone because of this. 

Xiao Lou and the other teachers celebrated their Christmas party in a restaurant tonight. However, he didn’t expect when a customer suddenly stabbed the manager. Then, as the nearest to the killer, he was pulled by him and taken as a hostage to be used for his escape. 

“Professor Xiao!” his co-teacher screamed when the killer and him is now outside the restaurant. The bone-chilling cold air bit his exposed skin. 

The moment Yu Hanjiang arrived, he saw the man that he had been thinking for more than a year was being held by a man. However, he heard someone screamed his professor’s name and he saw the knife on his professor’s neck. Suddenly, he saw red. His pent-up frustration and anger erupted and he immediately seized the criminal from behind, took his knife, cuffed him and kicked him down the ground. Just like that, the stalemate of the hostage drama ended anticlimactically. 

“Group leader Yu…?” 

Yu Hanjiang could finally heard that familiar voice that haunted him everyday and every night. Yes. He had a wet dream… he always had a wet dream of his professor. It started after their dinner. He doesn’t want to admit it, because he felt he is desecrating his professor. However, he is a straightforward guy. He is always clear of what he wants. And what he badly wanted is now in front of him, staring at him in shock. “… you didn’t expect to see me?” he asked. That sounded like he is holding a grudge mixed with grievance. He stared at Xiao Lou, unaware of the pain in his eyes. But mostly, longing is in them as he stared at his beloved’s face.

“Group Leader Yu…” Xiao Lou looked at Yu Hanjiang, confused. Why did the man sound like he had wronged him? He thought, then frowned as he looked at Yu Hanjiang with his eyes full of confusion. 

The onlookers including the police that were left after the criminal was sent to the jail stared at Yu Hanjiang and Xiao Lou. Why does it look like a husband finally found his runaway wife? They thought, feeling weird. 

“Professor Xiao!” suddenly, a voice broke the unexpected stalemate between the two good-looking men that’re staring at each other. 

However, only the onlookers turned and saw it was a woman. The woman ran towards Xiao Lou. Ah. This is the home wrecker. They suddenly thought as they watched the woman held Xiao Lou’s arm. 

As expected, the husband – ehem, not yet. Yu Hanjiang’s face went dark as he glared at the woman’s hand holding his professor’s arm. He looked like he wanted to cut off that undeserving hand. Well, he really wanted to. Now that he admitted his feelings, he can get jealous any time he wanted to. He could justify it by telling the professor of his feelings. However, he doesn’t look like he had a chance? He thought and glared at the woman who is standing beside Xiao Lou. He remembered, this is the teacher who was with Xiao Lou he saw that day the two of them had a dinner. And because of seeing them two happily talking, he was in a bad mood releasing cold air. He ruined their dinner. He admits it. Thinking this, he looked at Xiao Lou who was now looking at the woman and talking to her. The words he wanted to say got stuck on his throat as he bitterly stared at the two who looked like a perfect couple. Yu Hanjiang’s subordinates who are still on the scene looked at their leader’s pitiful look. Leader, jiayou! Don’t lose to that mere woman! You’re the legal husband! Wait… this doesn’t sound right? They thought and watched the live drama while eating melon seeds. 

“I am fine.” Xiao Lou said and gently smiled at the worried woman. “Group leader Yu saved me.” He said.   
Having heard his name was mentioned (not really) by his beloved, he stood alert and forced a smile at the woman who looked at him. “You know him?” she asked Xiao Lou. 

A vein popped in Yu Hanjiang’s forehead. She dare say she doesn’t remember me? He thought, but held himself back when Xiao Lou nodded. “Yes.” He answered and looked at Yu Hanjiang. “He’s an acquaintance.” He said and looked at the woman. He even smiled at her. 

The people could swear they heard a loud crack followed by a loud shatter when they saw Yu Hanjiang’s stoned expression as he looked at Xiao Lou in shock. ‘Acquaintance’?! He thought. However, he paused. Right. He thought as he felt being doused in cold water as he remembered their past interactions. 

Xiao Lou, as if not noticing his expression, turned to him. “Group leader Yu. It’s already late, so I’ll be taking my leave.” He said and bowed at him. “Thank you very much for saving me. I – “ he said. Just as he straightened his body, he felt himself being pulled by strong arms and his body his a solid and firm chest. His chin was lifted by long and slender fingers, then his lips that’re slightly parted was devoured by the other’s lips. His eyes went wide in shock, followed by the gasps of people. He stared at Yu Hanjiang who has his eyes closed while kissing him. In! The! Public! He was about to struggle when he felt Yu Hanjiang’s usually strong body is trembling. His eyes fell on Yu Hangjiang’s face and he saw Yu Hanjiang’s opened eyes is misty. Grievance, hate and longing can be seen on those deep and dark eyes. 

“Xiao Lou.” Yu Hanjiang called after their kiss. He caught his breath as he stared at the man in his arms. He tightened his hold on him, afraid that he will go. He bumped his forehead against him as he closed his eyes. Then, he planted a kiss on his forehead. “I love you.” He told him as he buried his face on Xiao Lou’s neck, breathing in the familiar scent that’s only his professor’s. 

Xiao Lou still hasn’t recovered from his shock after being kissed and now confessed by Yu Hanjiang. After he caught his breath, he felt his tears fell ad he returned the man’s hug. He buried his face on his chest as he laughed. “Idiot. You’re really an idiot.” He told him. 

“I am.” Yu Hanjiang muttered as he held him tighter, almost melding his beloved into his body. 

“You’re stupid for ruining our first date.” Xiao Lou told him. 

“I am. I was jealous of that woman.” Yu Hanjiang said as he glared at the female co-teacher. 

The woman pointed at herself, shocked. The onlookers nodded at her. She just scoffed, but she felt happy inside. 

“You’re dumb. I am gay.” Xiao Lou chuckled. 

“I am now, too.” Yu Hanjiang said carelessly. “I love you.” He said and stared at Xiao Lou as he cupped his face. 

Xiao Lou smiled, his always gentle and kind smile. “I love you, too.” He said as he rubbed his face against Yu Hanjiang’s rough palm. “Group leader Yu. Merry Christmas.” He told him.

“En. Merry Christmas, Professor Xiao.” Yu Hanjiang said and kissed him. 

The crowd cheered and clapped as the fireworks shot up and lit up the dark sky. The Christmas finally arrived. 

End.


	2. Extra: Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut extra! Be warned!

(A/N: well… I’ll try my hardest to write this part!)

“G-group… group leader Yu – haaaah!” Xiao Lou gasped when he felt Yu Hanjiang thrusted too deep. He felt the head of Yu Hanjiang’s cock reached his intestine. His legs are stretched widely, his hip stuck on Yu Hanjiang’s hip and he can clearly see the place where the two of then connected: Yu Hanjiang’s organ is inside his hole, and white fluids are escaping from that hole after Yu Hanjinang just shot his seeds inside him. Xiao Lou lied limp on his bed, which is filled with the same white liquid his cock flowed out when he came in Yu Hanjiang’s abs, and smelled of the musky scent of sex. He looked at the handsome and very sexy Yu Hanjiang naked above him. He’s staring at him and Yu Hanjiang is staring back at him, his deep and dark eyes are bright because of the overflowing emotions within, making him feel his chest is full. He raised his hand and pulled Yu Hanjiang down by his nape and fully kissed him. Yu Hanjiang energetically kissed him back, licking his lips and sucking them sore red before he slipped his tongue inside and traced every contour of his mouth the same time his organ once again hardened inside him, leaking more cum making him feel his stomach is bloated like he’s a pregnant woman. 

Well, it’s not like he’ll get pregnant but the idea of him having Yu Hanjiang’s babies… he felt so warm inside. And so he moved his hands and traced Yu Hanjiang’s muscles in his back and broad shoulders before moving them to his chest, then down to his eight pack abs, before encircling his waist, feeling his mermaid line. 

“Nnghh…” Yu Hanjiang groaned, very aroused and pleased. For the first time, he is glad of his profession. He can show off his body to his sweetheart. This thought tickled his heart and he started to thrust again.

Xiao Lou, feeling his waist is about to break, giggled. “Wait…” he called, his voice coquettish, which doesn’t help since he just riled up Yu Hanjiang more. Before he could continue, Yu Hanjiang instead made him continue his moans and cries of pain and pleasure.   
The old virgin professor Xiao Lou could only reach out his hand towards Yu Hanjiang and made the man lift him up so he could lean on his dependable shoulders and sit directly on his waist, making Yu Hanjiang’s organ reach the deepest part of him and rub his spot always as he thrusts inside him. “Ha! Haah! Haaah! Hah! Hah! Yu… Yu Hanjiang- too fast! Too fast!” he said as he slapped Yu Hanjiang’s back that was filled witch scratch marks when his nails dug into his skin during their first time and Yu Hanjiang went inside him, marking him as his own professor. 

“Xiao Lou… Xiao Lou- “ Yu Hanjiang murmured his name as he kissed him. 

Xiao Lou closed his eyes as Yu Hanjiang held and massaged his long and slender legs and pinched them, before he encircled them on his waist. His hands traveled from under his legs, feeling their curves before his rough palms reached his butt that leaking cum since 3 hours ago and pinched them. “Hii!” Xiao Lou gasped in mixed pain and pleasure of his butt being pinched and the sensation he felt of the rough palm rubbing his smooth skin. He could imagine his fair skin turning red from the pleasure and ecstasy he feels and the pinking palm and finger marks Yu Hanjiang left his body along with his love bites. “Faster! Faster – “ he breathed in Yu Hanjiang’s manly scent and felt security. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on his shoulders as he hugged him after he came. “Mmnmm…” he groaned in satisfaction and pleasure as he felt his consciousness slip away. 

“Xiao Lou…” Yu Hanjiang called and kissed Xiao Lou’s cheeks as he held the back of his head. He carried Xiao Lou like that, their body still connected, and went to the bathroom to have a bath and clean his professor up. He filled the bathtub with warm water before they went inside. He cuddled the sleeping professor in his arms and slowly pulled out. He stared at the white liquids that flowed out of his professor’s dainty body mixed with the clear and warm water. These white liquids could make a woman pregnant, and men pregnant if they could. However, he can shoot it inside his professor all he wants. If his professor could get pregnant, then all the better. He slipped his fingers inside and played with his professor’s hole. Xiao Lou stirred in his sleep and moved his body in a more comfortable position. However, Yu Hanjiang’s fingers are still inside so when he moved, the fingers lightly touched his spot. He gasped in pleasure and his eyelids slightly lifted. He stared at Yu Hanjiang, his eye are heavy and sleepy. However, he moved his butt on his own and he gasped again. His organ rising beneath the clear water. Yu Hanjiang’s eyes go red as he stared at Xiao Lou’s sleepy face become red as he masturbated on his hips by using his fingers inside his butt that is moving occasionally, his sweet moans and heavy gasps in pleasure filling the bathroom, echoing in Yu Hanjiang’s ears, making him harden. He grabbed Xiao Lou’s cock and played it with his hand while his fingers on his other hand planted inside the professor’s hole played with him inside, occasionally touching the spot to elicit the professor’s sweet moans. Played with both his front and back simultaneously, Xiao Lou’s moans is like a song and he climaxed. The originally clear and warm water turned cold and unclear because of their fooling around and the white liquids mixed with it. Xiao Lou curled on his arms, but he won’t let him off and so he pushed in his hardened cock. Xiao Lou, feeling his very heavy eyelids but his consciousness is still awake and he could feel Yu Hanjiang entering him again, could only helplessly gasped and open his mouth, making Yu Hanjiang pull out from his behind after making him leak his come from his behind. He sat on the edge of the bathtub. Xiao Lou, feeling what is Yu Hanjiang planning, slightly opened his sleepy eyes again that is mixed in daze and lost in pleasure. He slipped down Yu Hanjiang, making his front intentionally rub Yu Hanjiang’s front, then knelt before Yu Hanjiang as his face reached below and became face to face with Yu Hanjiang’s long hardened organ, hitting his cheek when it sprang up. Without warning, Xiao Lou swallowed it whole. His lips rubbed its head before his lips licked it, encircling the tip before he moved his mouth up and down, sometimes the tip hitting his throat when his head hung down because of his half asleep and half awake state. However, his mouth could feel the originally cold organ from soaking in the water earlier slowly rise in temperature inside his mouth. He moved his mouth up and down again and sucked it. The moment the tip of his tongue touched the organ’s tip, hot liquid shot inside his mouth. Forced to swallow it down his throat, white liquid flowed out of his strikingly contrasting red and wet lips along with the white liquid he coughed. 

Yu Hanjiang groaned in satisfaction after he fully vented his pleasure. No more shady business, he cleaned up his professor and then cuddled him to sleep after replacing the bedsheet and they wore clean clothes. 

It was a long and good night sleep. 

End.


End file.
